GameShow Omake Special-Chibi Mania
by Azure megacyber
Summary: Cm for Blaiseingfire. Spinoff of Gameshow. During his date with Chibi-Pyrrha Jaune winds up teleported, via magic red button mischief, across town to meet Chibi-Jaune. The two set off to get to know each other, play around, and do whatever two 'Ladies men' do until a spiteful Chibi-Salem decides she wants to wreck their day.


**Warning \- This story is a spin-off and What-if to the already crazy shenanigans of the Game show. Stay tuned and enjoyed the chaos of Chibis. Brought to you by Azure Megacyber, paid for by Blaiseingfire.**

 **The** Game show **of Jaune Arc's Dating Life**

 **Special Chapter- Chibi Mania**

 **By Azure**

*This is an Alternate, more Omake Non-canon spinoff to Contestant-Chibi Pyrrha*

* * *

In one Universe, albeit a wacky one rooted from a dimensional space where multiple realities converge, Jaune Arc was on his date with Chibi-Pyrrha as of this moment.

"Whoa whoa, hey now, don't start crying now. I'm here, you have a Jaune right here, little Pyrrha." He said with a soothing calming voice that made her heart flutter with excitement once he held her close to his chest.

'Yaay! It worked! Thank you, Nora, for teaching me how to act with crocodile tears.' She mentally celebrated to herself and turned around to warp her little arms around his neck.

"There there, I have you. Feeling better now?" Jaune asked once he pulled her into his arms making her gush with excitement.

Pyrrha cutely put a hand to her chin in thought and smiled widely in a cute deceitful manner.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a kiss on the cheek will seal the door and alleviate my mood entirely." She baited with her voice becoming girly and squealing with mischievous delight. She pushed her face out towards his with lips puckering up cutely.

Jaune chuckled a little bit as he blushed at the sight before him. Seeing a Chibi character expect a kiss was the cutest thing over despite how weirded out he was about their anatomy. Blinking twice in mild stupor he simply shrugged and gave the bite-sized girl what she wanted. Leaning in slowly like a cobra her puckered his lips up as well and drew closer to Chibi Pyrrha's face. All around, from the dorm rooms, to the many scrolls, to anyone watching from across multiple universes, the audience watched with anticipation as Jaune touched Chibi-Pyrrha's lips with his own. Once they connected Chibi-Pyrrha felt her heart soar high up lighting her up with fireworks of positivity and all sorts of fuzzy welcome feelings.

Her little body started vibrating startling Jaune and then her semblance went chaotic as she held her cheeks happily with gushing energy.

"Gyaahh!" She squealed accidentally overjoyed at her first kiss that her polarity kicked up sending Jaune into the air creating a mild panic.

"Wwhhoaaahhh! Heeeyy!" Jaune squealed out in surprise and terror as he flew up into the sky via her Polarity. Jaune yelped out while Chibi-Pyrrha did a little dance of excitement. She was swaying her hips and swirling about in happy obliviousness to Jaune being flown away from her.

Until then 'That' happened….

"Huh?" Jaune thought to himself feeling strange then *poof* he vanished into thin air appearing somewhere else in the Chibi world.

With the RWBY crew-

"Uuuaah! What just happened?! Where did he go?! Oh Jaune!" Ruby squeaked out in terror matching Pyrrha's face.

The other girls were simply confused as were the Game show audience in regards to what just happened to their star bachelor. Just then the screen transitioned into another part of the same Chibi universe showing a cute Chibi-Jaune and Chibi-Ren hanging out by a tree with a big glowing red button.

"If I know my usual entertainment tropes I'd say this part is gonna be important in telling us where he'll be." Blake stated calming Ruby's fears slightly as Pyrrha clutched her cheeks into her hands with anxiety. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine, you two."

"Y-yeah, but I have to say it is pretty jarring seeing the boys all midget-sized like that." Weiss commented secretly enjoying the imagery of Chibi-Jaune spazzing out excitedly over the glowing red button.

"I kinda like it, makes me want to create plushies of them if I were any good at sewing." Yang added with a smirk.

-In that part of the Chibi-Universe-

Chibi-Ren and Chibi-Jaune pressed the mysterious Red Button sticking out of the tree, when Ren did….

*Poof!*

He was gifted a copy of himself. A literal duplicate, another Chibi-Ren he could hang out with. A smile actually crossed the stoic ninja's face when he saw his double.

"Cool." The original Chibi-Ren said in his usually calm voice.

"I WANT ONE!" Nora called out from the dorm room beyond that universe, somehow both Chibi-Rens heard it and looked to each other in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Wanna go eat some noodles and take a long nap?" The clone Chibi-Ren suggested in an equally matched voice. The original Chibi-Ren smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"It's like you've read my mind." The original said as they walked together in unison leaving Chibi-Jaune alone with the button.

"Oh boy oh boy, button press!" Chibi-Jaune pressed the red button and there came to be another Chibi-Jaune standing in the place of the poof spot. "Eeee! This is so awesome! We're gonna be best friends and do everything together and be the coolest guys ever-"

"Yeah, about that. Sorry, but I'm not really interested in a relationship of any kind." The clone chibi said making original chibi-Jaune freeze in his place and his heart sink in his chest. "I'm just really focused on my career right now, so sorry."

He then started backing away till it looked like he was leaving.

"It's not you, it's me." He added before disappearing entirely leaving the original Chibi-Jaune to have comically watery eyes and slump to his little knees.

"But….you is me...guh! Bwaaaaaa!" Chibi Jaune choked up in a tearful yet comically heartbroken fashion.

-Back with the girls-

"Someone give him a hug! He needs me!" Pyrrha tearfully bellowed out feeling like hugging Chibi Jaune to death. 'If only I were there right now, I would hold that big blonde head in my arm and never let go!'

Even Ruby sniffled tearfully feeling sorry for Chibi-Jaune, she and Weiss both wore the same sympathetic frowns on their faces before blowing their noses into a pair of handkerchiefs.

'This is sad, for sure, but we all know why the screen directed to this part, don't we? Also, is anyone else hearing that violin sad music? It feels like it's coming out of the screen, but also from all over.' Blake pondered looking around while all of her friends focused heavily on the scene of Chibi Jaune sobbing quietly. She turned back to the screen and saw that he was about to walk past the button tree when his shoelace tripped him up. This was causing him to tumble back over to it accidentally pressing the button a second time.

'And here we go.' She added in thought knowing her tropes.

-Back in Chibi-verse-

*Poof!*

"Aaaaaah! Whoof! Ouch." A loud crashing noise followed sending C-Jaune onto his butt in shock from the impact as a bigger version of himself, a non-chibi version, had landed face first into the dirt in front of him. "Ooohhh, first the chaos in the city when I show up, now this? Does this universe really have it out for….me?"

The regular Jaune looked up from the dirt ground to see a cute slightly tearful Chibi-version of himself staring at him wonder.

"You're me?" Both said in unison as R-Jaune got up to his feet and dusted himself off. The two looked at each other with surprise and wonder till goofy smiles broke out on their faces.

"This is awesome!" They both said in unison.

"I don't know where you came from, but you and I are gonna be the coolest pair around." C-Jaune declared feeling suave and confident now that this clone didn't 'dump' him.

"Totally, i always wanted to see Chibi-Pyrrha's world and by extension, the me-you, but just so you know I'm here temporarily and need to get back to my universe in a little while. Gotta be getting back to the Game show, but that doesn't mean we can't have a fun time while I'm here." R-Jaune declared still in awe of his chibi version cuteness. 'Don't want to tell him that I was on a date here with Chibi-Pyrrha, all awkwardness aside I'd rather not sabotage little P's chances with him. Instead, we'll make it a fun outing between Jaunes.'

Kneeling down and offering his hand he flashed C-Jaune a smile and pointed to his shoulders. "Climb aboard, little buddy.

"Yay!" C-Jaune squealed out in a Ruby-like fashion before scurrying along his hand and up his arm to sit on his right shoulder like a shoulder angel. "Town is back that way, while we walk we can chit-chat on a lot of cool things."

"Like Pumpkin-Pete apparel?" R-Jaune asked knowingly and received a bright nod from his chibi double.

"You know it. Onward to Vale, Me-Zilla!" C-Jaune cheered out pointing in the direction of the city. R-Jaune just chuckled and went along in that direction, both of them unknowing of the orb-like Grimm known as the Seer gazing at their backs from within the forest greenery.

"Best day ever!" C-Jaune gushed out with the audience back home at Beacon, as well as the Game show, awwing at their cuteness. Even Salem.

Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doo- I mean, Salem's Super Secret Fortress of Evil….

Within the dark wastelands of Salem's realm, the queen of Darkness herself sat in her throne of jagged bone and stone watching her Seer orb with a malevolent smile. She was chibi-fied with legs crossed cutely and seated comfortably while petting her a chibi-Beowolf.

"Bleh, such happiness is sickening to my eyes. No, this won't do. This won't do at all….Kevin!" Chibi-Salem called out summoning her malicious Dragon Grimm to her throne room.

The magnificent dark beast arrived casting a long shadow over every illuminated surface.

It was also currently kneeling before it's master like how dogs tend to do for theirs. The giant beast was panting and holding up its long lizard-like claws up 'begging' for a treat.

"Oooh, you want a treat? Does my special Kevin-Wevin want a treat?" Chibi-Salem said puffing her voice up in a tone of utter cuteness. The large Dragon Grimm monster nodded rapidly and C-Salem pointed to the visual displayed on the Seer orb showing both Jaunes walking through the Emerald forest laughing together.

"If you want a treat then…..KILL!" C-Salem said with a cute trill to her demonic voice and sent Kevin, her wonderful dragon Grimm/dog to soar through one of the windows out to seek and kill the two Jaunes.

-Game show audience-'

Penny gasped in shock and worry for both Jaunes and held her cute hands together mentally praying they'll be alright. Summer crossed her arms and smirked confidently as though she wasn't worried, Rias was in a similar state to Penny yet wondered how a dragon like that could be any threat to Jaune. Considering what she had seen regarding his skills and power levels.

'I think he'll be alright.' She thought to herself as Molly Mollusk held a murderous glowing red glare on her face when thinking of her precious chewing toy being under attack from another Grimm.

'Uurugghh! Lemme at that tiny woman! No one can chew on Jaune-Jaune's head but me!' Molly gurgled out in fury, but no one could understand her so her message was incoherent. Rias, Summer, and Penny did back away from her though.

-Back with Ruby and the girls, plus Ren.-

"Uuaahhh! Please don't let that dragon Grimm dog thing hurt either Jaunes." Ruby squealed out in a mild panic.

"Pft, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself, Rube. He's been getting beefy on this show for a while now and I don't think beasts in that tiny town world really are that intimidating." Yang countered putting her cheeks in her hands in amusement. "I'm still dying over how cute I looked as a Chibi, where's Goodwitch anyway? Didn't see her anywhere."

"When will we get more Chibi Jaune and Ren? I wanna see them on screen again! They're just too cute." Nora gushed out and Pyrrha nodded in agreement despite being horribly worried for the Jaunes.

-Back to Double Jaunes-

Frolicking about through the forest and taking in the sights together R-Jaune walked about without a care in the world while C-Jaune rode atop his shoulders listening to his advice on C-Pyrrha.

"So you see, you gotta be confident and learn to love yourself a little. Give her attention and I guarantee she'll be all over you, I know tall toned redheads may not be your thing but I'd take the plunge and see how wonderful she could be. She's pining for you pretty bad, you know." R-Jaune told his chibi counterpart making him nod seriously in thought as the truth of C-Pyrrha yearning for him.

'How could I have not seen all the signs? Pyrrha likes me?' C-Jaune thought when memories flashing back to all the countless 'Date me' signs she literally created when he was hung on chasing Weiss and training.

His smile turned sour and now he felt embarrassed with himself over it. But then, that appeared and with a looming shadow caught both Jaunes' attention.

"Aaaahhhh! Monstrous Grimm!" C-Jaune cried out in terror as R-Jaune got into a battle stance looking alarmed as the creature descended upon them from the skies.

With bellowing roars, mighty flaps of its wings, and demonic red eyes the Dragon Grimm Kevin landed in front of them ready to destroy.

…

Jaune looked up at it and saw that it was only a head taller than himself and literally no larger than an Ursa minor.

"...errr….it's not that big." He pointed out while C-Jaune was still terrified and shook with fright. 'That's right, it's big and terrifying to them though, better fight it off myself.'

R-Jaune got into a fighting stance and readied his knuckles for barehanded combat. Without his sword he couldn't just chop the thing's head off, but he had been training quite a bit and improved his stats drastically against foes like Agent Carolina, Raven, and so on.

"I got this." R-Jaune said when C-Jaune scaled down to his chest and hid inside of his Pumpkin Pete hoodie like a baby kangaroo with his head sticking out of the collar. "You hand on tight, buddy. I got this."

C-Jaune nodded and clutched hard while staring unwaveringly, albeit frighteningly, at the giant beast.

Kevin lifted his dragon head back and roared a fierce roar before charging at R-Jaune beginning the fight!

"Punch! Punch! Uppercut! Jab, jab, jab!" C-Jaune called out indirectly commanding his taller counterpart as the dragon received blow after blow to its nozzle and chest before lashing its tail at him!

From Vale all the citizens took notice of the 'monster vs monster' fight happening in the distance. A small helicopter with Lisa Lavender on it was recording the event live allowing citizens to watch from their tv screens. Some even had popcorn and watched as Jaune wrestled and fought the beast like he were a big bully! He was winning of course, but the Dragon was a fast learner and made it difficult by adapting to his moves. If that wasn't enough it's skin was hard and bone plates made it difficult for R-Jaune to get a good hit in. Ironically C-Jaune's fighting game commands proved somewhat effective by making the giant beast stagger any time he landed a direct blow.

Somewhere in the background a Godzilla roar effect was heard as the Dragon wailed on R-Jaune clumsily while in the forest.

"Dodge! Dodge! Weave and….Shoryuken!" C-Jaune called out prompting R-Jaune to follow through with those command inputs and delivered a mighty uppercut into the Dragon's jawline knocking it into the air to land roughly on it's back.

"Haaahh! Yes! Now, to finish it off." C-Jaune called out and pointed his little right hand at the beast. "Use Flame Breath attack!"

…..

R-Jaune just stood frozen in place awkwardly blinking to himself and peered down at C-Jaune with a wry smile on his face.

"I…..can't breathe fire." He pointed and C-Jaune sweatdropped while still pointing at the Dragon, who also sweatdropped.

The Dragon took the moment of their distraction to his advantage and swept its tail along the ground faster than they could blink! Jaune the tail smack his chest with so much force it sent the taller blonde boy skidding through the forest tumbling about.

"Ooof! Ack! Uungh!" Both Jaunes tumbled along the forest getting roughed up and dirty while the Dragon flew up and went after them.

Chibi-Glynda Goodwitch was in the middle of the citizen using her telekinetic abilities to repair building after building following R-Jaune's arrival. She let out a weary sigh and groaned out feeling tired and fed up with being a glorified repair woman/janitor.

Waving her wand and finishing repairing one of the biggest buildings in the city C-Glynda felt a small smile tug at her face.

"There, all finished. Now to return home, get in my comfy clothes and drink a nice long glass of chilled wine. All that's left to do is-"

*CRASH!*

R-Jaune, and by extension C-Jaune, crashed into the very same building demolishing it right before Glynda's eyes. The bigger blonde continued tumbling through several other buildings, all of which were thankfully unoccupied until he finally lost momentum and stopped rolling.

C-Glynda's jaw dropped and her green eyes became watery and tearful as she surveyed the destruction. Dropping her wand she slumped to her knees and whimpered out in heartbreak.

-With Ozpin and Glynda-

"I feel your pain." R-Glynda said to the screen touching the image of her chibi self with a sympathetic expression.

'Perhaps I should outsource repairs and other things like that. I'd hate to see Glynda walking out on me should I have her make any more repairs in the near future.' Ozpin thought before sipping his mug again. It actually had nothing in it and this actually became a habit.

-Back to Chibi-verse-

With R-Jaune finally not skidding across the ground anymore he felt too winded to get up immediately. C-Jaune was on his back with spirals for eyes groaning painfully when the dragon hovered over him and snatched his body up.

"Huh? Hey! Let him go, Lizard lips!" R-Jaune called out feeling incensed by seeing his chibi double being carried helplessly by the beast. The Dragon started carrying C-Jaune closer to the outskirts of Vale's kingdom and approached the wilderness and greenery.

Jaune, finding renewed strength in his body, leaped up at it and delivered a mighty punch straight to its face!

The dragon whimpered out in mild pain and wound up letting go of C-Jaune.

"Wwoooaaahhhh!" He screamed out like a girl, as per his usual fashion, and landed on top of R-Jaune's head safely.

R-Jaune had just landed on his feet with the Dragon plummeting from the sky to land on him, C-Jaune saw this and panicked. He grabbed ahold of some of R-Jaune's locks and tugged painfully on it.

"Look out!" He cried out and directed his larger counterpart to roll away from the crash zone of the beast. Both Jaunes were safe and C-Jaune discovered that the way he pulls the big guy's hair directs his body movements.

"Hey now, watch the hair. Ouch, how can my body be moving on it's own?" R-Jaune wondered out loud as his chibi self directed his movements.

'This is just like that movie; Rattata-something. Awesome!' He thought to himself clutching big Jaune's hair securely like he were manning a giant robot. The dragon got up from the ground and glared menacingly at him before putting its clawed fists together and popping its knuckles.

"Alright, big guy. We're doing this together. I'll steer and help you knock his jagged teeth out. Let's do this." C-Jaune found his courage and readied the 'reins' on R-Jaune's hair putting the bigger blonde into combat mode with his fists up.

"Just for the record, I'm not totally on board with being a mecha, though I will admit it is pretty cool. If only I had a little brother." R-Jaune said to his counterpart as they faced off with the Grimm Dragon before them.

Thundering dark clouds suddenly appeared overhead as though highlighting an epic fight between man and man-sized monster. Lightning crackled through the sky as both 'titans' charged straight for each other with fists launching until they collided knuckles in the middle with an epic shockwave clash!

The audience, from all manner of existence currently linked to the battle and the show, watched with awe as the two began to duke it out. Suddenly random explosions happened several times in the background for no reason as R-Jaune, piloted by C-Jaune, slugged it out with the Dragon Grimm beast as though they were drunken boxing.

Somewhere in the Chibi-World, Chibi-Nora was planted somewhere in the forest watching the televised battle on her scroll with stars in her eyes and popcorn in hands. Two Beowolves sat right next to her watching in amusement the fight of giants that was occurring while also sharing her popcorn.

"You know, *munch munch* this is a lot like those classic monster movies you see in the old days." One of the right of her said to the other. C-Nora was somewhat oblivious to their presence. The one on the left reached into her bucket to grab another scoopful and speak while munching some down.

"I know, right? They just don't make movies like these anymore, everything gets too bogged up in messy directional flow and extremely overused explosions happening in the background. This right here, is quality, even if it is happening live." That Beowulf said while scarfing down more popcorn.

-WIth Ruby and Crew-

Ruby and Nora both had wide starry eyes and furiously munched on their own shared bucket of popcorn while watching the battle between them.

The two escalated their brawling when R-Jaune grabbed a random tree trunk from nearby and swung it like a sword at the Dragon Grimm monster. The beast got smart and did the exact same thing with another tree trunk, and thus, the two clashed tree swords in the middle of the city. Spectators from all over were watching with enthusiasm as the two giants battled it out in this grand spectacle. The fight steadily grew more intense when the Dragon Grimm knocked Jaune's tree sword out of his hands sending it somehow at the camera screen of the Game show invisible camcorder watching it all.

A screen of fuzz was shown to Ruby's team back in reality as well as the Game show stage making all audiences irate at the lack of visual of the battle.

"Aww hell, the camera broke. Usually these invisi-cams are a little tougher in material, welp, better get to fixing. Stay tuned, everybody, this won't take long at all." Boomstick declared trying to ignore the furious gazes of Salem, Summer, Penny, and the rest. Romana Torchwick still barely cared, but she was getting weary of how murderous Molly Mollusk was looking.

"Better hurry up with that, Boomstick. I'm getting a little bit nervous with how focused those dagger eyes are on us." Wiz added as Boomstick went about keying in random commands to the terminal.

'Really? I thought these guys were special Cosmic hosts or something.' Summer pondered with a shrug as dark energy manifested from within Salem's hands.

"Ah, there we go. Keyed in the old magic repair function, something we forgot to turn off because we didn't think breaking the omni-view cameras was possible, so now we got our visuals back.

The screen came to life showing the Dragon Grimm defeated and face down on the ground with giant X marks for eyes. R-Jaune had torn off its wings in the unseen battle and was currently holding a tree trunk in his hands like a golf club. It was obvious to anyone he was planning to bat the dragon's head off judging by how he held the club.

"This seems a little cruel, doesn't it?" R-Jaune asked looking up to his head at C-Jaune.

"Not really, I mean he did try to eat me and destroy the town after all." C-Jaune reasoned and the bigger blonde shrugged accepting it.

"Fore!"

"Asta la Vista!" C-Jaune called out as his giant counterpart batted away the Grimm Dragon's head causing its body to disperse into darkness.

It flew high into the sky back towards the city buildings making the big Jaune flinch in surprise worry when he thinks it might hit someone.

-Where Chibi-Glynda was at-

Humming to herself, as part of her own personal therapy, C-Glynda telekinetically lifted another demolished building block back in its place completing her task of rebuilding this block of the city.

She let out a tired sigh and felt a small smile adorn her lips as she stood proudly admiring her handiwork.

"There, all finished now. All buildings are lined, sturdy in foundation, and neatly in place. Nothing can possibly-wait. Oh no….I jinxed myself, didn't I?" C-Glynda said to herself now with a panicked face.

When seeing a circular shadow darken the sky she knew she effed up.

*CRASH!*

The severed Grimm Dragon's head came barreling into the side of the closest building causing it to tumble over into the next one, and the next one, till all of them toppled like literal dominoes. To Glynda's surprise, the buildings were still intact for the most part, but they were piling into each other from the sides making a messing and breaking her spirit even further.

A series of loud booms and crashing noises continued for nearly a minute until the sound stopped and the dust cleared revealing an entire city block with buildings messed up in a way only dominoes could resemble.

C-Glynda teared up and threw her wand onto the ground in a bout of frustration,heartbreak, and rage before bawling her eyes out in despair.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" She sobbed until she heard the rampant footsteps of giant Jaune rushing over to the city block from afar with C-Jaune still on top of his head.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He quickly grabbed each building and gently put them all back into their proper places. It was fortunate they were all still intact shape-wise, this made it easier for Jaune to plant them back in their respective areas before C-Glynda's eyes.

She stopped crying her eyes out and watched the spectacle with utmost gratitude in her heart, as well as other feelings that just bloomed about half a minute Jaune finished setting everything in order and slumped with hands on his knees panting tiredly.

"Again, Sorry about that. I should not have listened to the little me right there about batting away the dragon head." R-Jaune pointed out making his chibi-self scratch the side of his own cheek bashfully in shame. "Thanks so much for fixing things since I got here, I felt really terrible causing all this destruction. Not used to walking around in chibi towns after all. You feeling better?"

C-Glynda nodded dumbly with a blush growing on her cheeks as R-Jaune smiled warmly at her before taking off.

"No one….has ever thanked me before…." She muttered watching him as he went with cartoony hearts floating above her head. "Maybe I should quit this job, they don't need me here. I suppose I could be doing something else instead of picking up after Burni- I mean Ozpin. Well, time to go enjoy my day then. I deserve a break from all of this." C-Glynda said to herself and walked away still feeling giddy over regular Jaune and still having cartoony hearts float over her head.

-Ozpin and Glynda-

"Hmmm, I guess your taste is universal. I shall be praying for you to win in this Game show, but the bite-sized version stands a fair chance too. Better lock him down." Ozpin commented as Glynda clutched her Scroll pad to her chest as though sharing in her parallel self's pain and feelings.

"...please don't resign." Ozpin added with a flat face.

Upon returning to the town and seeing all the chibi versions of townspeople, plenty of which were shadow people that freaked Jaune out, the pair of blondes were celebrated for defeating the Grimm dragon.

"You two did a splendid job defeating that monster for us. You are hereby heroes to our world." Chibi-Ozpin stated making Jaune snort a bit in laughter at seeing his headmaster bite sized. 'Likely Salem is ripping her hair out right over her dog dying.'

"Aw shucks, it was nothing. Both me and mini-me here worked together, did the job fifty-fifty, and kicked that dragon's butt." Jaune revealed making his smaller self nod with a sense of confidence and pride when a portal opened up behind the two of them.

"Whoa. Cool. Can I get a closer look?" C-Jaune asked his counterpart and Jaune nodded with a shrug figuring why not? Kneeling down and setting him down to look at it while the townspeople just cheered Jaune turned back to see Chibi RWBY and C-Pyrrha all standing there with little hands on their little hips glowing with happiness over the defeat of the Grimm Dragon.

'Chibi-Pyrrha….' Jaune thought before kneeling down to her level and scooping her up into his arms making her giggle infectiously.

"I'm so glad you're not dead, I was worried sick when you disappeared earlier, but you were getting to know yourself and fighting a Grimm Dragon?" C-Pyrrha asked innocently making starry eyes at big Jaune while he kept her close in his arms.

"Yeah, did some bonding, a lot of fighting, and now I gotta head back to our date. I don't think we finished it yet." Jaune said then leaned in to whisper secretly to her. "I'll put in a good way for you with the other me too."

At this Chibi-Pyrrha giggled even more in excitement. Just when he was about to speak up again they both heard the girly scream of Chibi-Jaune catch their attention.

"Aagghhhh! Help! Get her off me! She's trying to suck my brain out!" C-Jaune screeched out in panic causing Jaune to turn around and see Molly Mollusk's head sticking out of the portal sucking her pouty lips on his large blonde head.

The Grimm girl had a look of pure euphoria written on her face as she tasted his blood and made C-Jaune dizzy from the loss of it.

Jaune's face soured and he quickly put down Chibi-Pyrrha to go rush to his counterpart's aid.

"Molly! Get offa him! He's not your chew toy!"

"Raaaaa rraara raaah!" Molly gurgled out cutely after detaching her lips from the chibi's large skull. 'You deprived me of sucking on your head for too long! You can't blame me! I have needs!'

While Jaune worked at prying the Grimm Mollusk humanoid off of the now disorientated C-Jaune everyone else watched in amusement and growing worry.

"Hmmh, interesting." Chibi Ozpin said to himself taking a sip from his empty coffee mug. The sight of C-Pyrrha picking up C-Jaune bridal style with concern warmed his heart. Jaune was now getting his head sucked on by the needy Grimm girl giving everyone a free showing of the amusing spectacle.

Then Chibi-Glynda walked up to her boss wearing a two-piece swimsuit,and carrying loads of equipment for the beach and other vacation garbs.

"I'm going on vacation, may not be back for three or four seasons, Ozpin. I think I've earned it with all the cheap repair work you had me doing all these years." C-Glynda announced surprising him then turning back to Jaune wrestling with a frenzied Molly Mollusk with a sweet smile and cartoon hearts floating above her head.

-Back with Ozpin and Glynda-

Glynda herself was crossing her arms and glaring pointedly at her boss and headmaster. Ozpin, despite being perfectly stoic, felt nervous under glare.

"Take note, Ozpin.~ I don't want to have to leave the school for a vacation if you overwork me." She teased manifesting a malevolent aura.

"Noted, I will refrain from assigning you cleanup duty from now on. Conversely, you cannot depend on me giving you a raise to fund the wedding you and Mister Arc will have sometime in the future." Ozpin said back with a coy smile making Glynda sputter incoherently and blush madly. 'I know I say that, but I do want to fund the whole thing myself. After all, I ship them.'

 **End of Omake Chapter**

AN:This has been a One-shot CM/collaboration from Azure megacyber and Blaiseingfire.

Hey everyone, you all know me, and you know what I do for a living. I'm a shameless writer of smut and Jaune-centric stories, ha. Anyway, sorry I've been out of it for over month. August sucked hard for me with out of town business and a pile up of commission work, both Patre on and regular, still sorting through all of it and working. This week it's update time for Game show! Look forward to it. :)


End file.
